


𝙻𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝙵𝚞𝚗!

by JoongieMuffin



Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [10]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Caregiver Choi San, Age Play Caregiver Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Caregiver Song Mingi, Age Play Little Jeong Yunho, Age Play Little Kang Yeosang, Age Play Little Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Little Park Seonghwa, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Gen, Little hyung line, littlespace, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: What happens when ATEEZ have to go on lockdown with 4 littles? Fluff, that's what.💙🦋
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912402
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	𝙻𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝙵𝚞𝚗!

"Mama, sing!" Yunho called out, his loud voice coming out over the beats of the music. 

The house of ATEEZ was currently dealing with a small lockdown, meaning they had to stay at the dorm for 2 weeks tops. They had done many things as a small family, the littles making daily appearances. 

Together they have drawn, they've painted, had a dress-up day, and a fashion show. Now, they were having a karaoke session. The littles against the caregivers. 

"Maybe in a second darling. Let me just get this one changed, then I'll be back" Wooyoung said back, lifting the youngest little up and walking out of the room with him. 

The other caregivers were singing their hearts out to one of BTS's new songs, absolutely smashing it whilst making a fool of themselves to make the little's laugh. 

"Light it up like dynamite!" 

"Daddy funny!" Yeosang laughed out loudly, watching as Mingi belted out the lyrics whilst jumping up and down. On the sofa, Seonghwa was bouncing along whilst watching Mingi, mouth open in concentration. 

Jongho was secretly filming the whole ordeal, laughing quietly to himself as he watched his family be themselves. 

"Can I have some juice please appa?" Yunho asked San, not taking his eyes off the display of madness in front of him. 

At that moment, Wooyoung walked in carrying Hongjoong. He quickly settled the boy in San's lap after he heard what the second youngest little had asked for.

"I'll go get them a drink, you stay here," He said, making his way to the kitchen and grabbing the four sippy cups that were on the work surface and filled each with the preferred juice of the specific little. Also making sure to grab some bottles of water for the others so they don't hurt their voice too much. Especially since it wasn't even lunchtime yet.

"Here we go my babies," He cooed down to them, handing them their bottles with a fond hair ruffle. By now, Mingi had finished singing and had, ungracefully, collapsed onto the sofa next to Seonghwa, the little stroking the taller male's hair as he giggled. 

"Well that was...something" Jongho jokingly said, coming to wrap Yeosang in his arms as the other shuffled onto his lap.

"What we do now?" Yunho asked, taking a sip of his juice and looking around at everyone in the room with big, questioning eyes. 

"Hmm, I think it's time to sleep," Mingi said, stretching his limbs out even further.

"No nap!" Hongjoong complained, face scrunched in frustration as his daddy joked, but he didn't quite realise. 

"Not yet little one, after lunch. Daddy was only joking" San said, chuckling as the little whipped his head around to face him and look at him so seriously. 

"Bubba silly" Yunho said, laughing. Causing the others to also giggle. 

Hongjoong just huffed, but went back to sipping on his juice, quickly forgetting what had happened as he looked around the room and out the window. 

"Dadda, is Santa going to be here soon?" Seonghwa questioned their youngest caregiver, looking up from the mop of his daddy's hair and finding the other sitting on the other sofa. 

"Very soon baby, only a couple of weeks" He replied, smiling as he thought of all the gifts the caregivers had purchased for the littles.

"A couple of weeks?! But that's so long!" Yeosang complained, flapping his arms as he thought of the many days that they would have to suffer before Santa is to deliver the toys. 

"No it isn't cupcake, not if you're a really good boy for appas and mama, then it will go super quick," Wooyoung said, sipping on the tea that he suddenly had in his hand from nowhere. 

"Why don't we colour in some Christmassy pictures?" San questioned, thinking of something that would keep them all distracted at least until lunch. 

Mingi quickly got up and made his way to the collection of cartoon pictures that they had hastily printed out only a couple of days prior, and filtered through them, pulling out the Christmas related ones. 

"What one do you want Yu-Yu?" He questioned, looking around at them.

"We have Santa, a snowman, a tree or a reindeer,"

"Can I haves reindeer please?" He politely asked, smiling in thanks when he was handed the piece of paper. 

"What one do you guys want?" 

"Can Sangie have the Santa please?" Yeosang asked, not wanting to take one that others would want, so he asked timidly. 

"Sure honey," Mingi said as he handed it over. 

"Can I have the snowman, pretty please?" Seonghwa asked, clasping his hands together, begging. This caused the caregivers to chuckle at his dramatic action. "Yes!" He cheered as he recived the paper, settling it down and rushing to grab the drawing equipment and spreading them down on the floor, his brothers settling down next to him as they all fell into chatter as they coloured. 

This gave the caregivers the chance to make some lunch. Wooyoung and Jongho wandered into the kitchen, pulling out all the ingredients to make some simple noodles and sandwiches. 

"You want to colour Joongie?" San softly asked the little that was now at the age of one year old. Hongjoong just looked at him and giggled, leaning over and planting a sloppy kiss on the other's cheek. San laughed, cradling the other in his arms tighter. 

"Mingi, could you quickly grab his paci, please? It should be in Wooyoung's room if I remember correctly," It was because the other wanted to bunk with his mama the night before and wouldn't take 'no' as an answer. 

"One paci coming right up!" He got up, ruffling the baby's hair, and walked off. 

"Appa, is bubba a baby now?" Yeosang asked, big eyes full of wonder as he looked up watching the interaction of the two on the sofa. 

"Yes darling, so don't be too loud okay? Continue playing as normal, don't mind us bubs," He replied, giving the boy a big smile. 

Yeosang just fell back into conversation and colouring. 

"Santa is coming, right?" Yunho asked his older brothers, seeming rather unconvinced. 

"Yeah. If we've been good, then Santa will get us presents. Isn't that right Sangie?" Seonghwa asked, already knowing his twin in headspace would say that he was right.

"Yea, of course," Yeosang said back, not even glancing up as he focused fully on the piece of art that he was creating.

"Lunchtime you little cretins!" Jongho called out, causing the littles to drop their pens and rush to the kitchen, cheering as they sat at the table in front of their food. Mingi walked back in at that time, delivering the paci to San as he followed the others into the kitchen. 

San situated the now yawning boy onto his hip to make the walk easier, then settling him down on his chair next to Jongho.

"Oh, he's young. I'll just cut up his food quickly," Wooyoung muttered to no one in particular as he got up, picking the boy's food up and taking it over to the work surface to cut up the sandwiches further and get a fork so Jongho can feed him the noodles. 

"If we're good, does that mean Santa will definitely come here?" Yunho asked, still a little uncertain about everything. 

"Of course baby. But you have to be a good boy for us darling" Jongho cooed, reassuring the hesitant boy. Yunho looked at him, making sure he wasn't being lied to before digging into his food. Wooyoung had made his way back to the table with Hongjoong's food at this point, placing it in front of the boy and sitting on his own seat and digging in himself. 

Once lunch was over and done with, it was the difficult task of getting them to sleep for their nap. Yeosang and Seonghwa didn't really need one, but they sometimes got grouchy at the end of the day. 

"Naptime now!" Mingi called out, getting the attention of the littles that were on the floor, colouring. Luckily, Hongjoong had fallen asleep at lunch, so that was a major help for them. He was already settled down into bed whilst the others got 15 minutes to let their food digest. 

"No~" Came the reply. Yeosang had readily gotten up, walking up to the taller male, waiting to be lead to bed. But Yunho had refused. 

"Ah, what did we say Yu-Yu, Santa's watching now, isn't he?" Jongho said, knowing it will work. Which it did. Yunho gasped as he shot up, running to his room and throwing himself into bed in the blink of an eye. Wooyoung laughed, seeing everyone's stunned faces. "Right you two, off to bed now," He said, sending them off with their daddy whilst he tidied up the mess they had created. 

Mingi walked them to the room where they all have their nap time, making sure to stay quiet due to the sleeping baby in the room. 

"Okay boys, get some sleep now, okay," He tucked them in, making sure they were all comfortable and settled before walking out and shutting the door, making his way to the sitting room to have a nap of his own. 

"Guys, let's make sure this Christmas is the best, okay?" They all hummed in affirmative at San's comment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!  
> I'm back!! And if you haven't already, make sure to go check out the new chapter of My Big Brother, I would really appreciate it!!
> 
> Also, if you so wish, you can leave a request!!! Thank-you!!!  
> 💙🦋


End file.
